A Tale of a Penguin
by CandyHeart
Summary: Fate has our beloved Echizen Ryoma enter the dreaded Sunny Days Zoo--even worse Ryuzaki and his dreaded sempais are there too! Will Ryoma survive? Yea, I stink at summaries! RyoSaku Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_((Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anything associated with it.))_

Hello! This is CandyHeart! Yup, this is my FIRST EVER story I uploaded to …So I hope you enjoy!

Oh by the way, they're in high school! )

A Tale of a Penguin

Echizen Ryoma didn't get surprised easily. After years of hanging around his stupid sempais, his perverted Oyaji, screaming fan girls, and his fellow freshmen, not much surprised him. In fact, eccentricity became a daily part of the tennis star's life. Nothing surprised _the_ Echizen Ryoma. Nothing.

Boy, was he wrong.

--

It was a normal sunny and humid day in Tokyo, and Ryoma was doing what he loved most, relaxing. Yes, sadly there was no practice, no games, no challenges, and no stupid Oyaji to beat in a match; there was no tennis. Now normally our favorite tennis player would normally go crazy without tennis—however today was different. Today, Echizen was finally getting a chance to play with Karupin outside until a man of pure evil came upon him—his father.

"Oi, Shounen! Come over here!" bellowed his father. Ryoma grudgingly approached his loud father, whose presence just _ruined_ Ryoma's bliss.

"Hmm?"

"Go get me some more magazines."

"No."

--

So Ryoma ended up going on a quest for inappropriate magazines—There goes his Sunday. Why you ask? His perverted Oyaji promised to tell his friends Ryoma did _some things_ with a certain twin-braided classmate. Stupid Oyaji.

Ryoma was quietly walking when he heard a soft "meow." As he looked behind him and found he was being stalked by Karupin. Well, at least he had company. The duo walked along in the scorching heat together—wait duo? There was only one them! Frantically Ryoma searched for his beloved cat only to find it was going into a zoo. Ryoma chased after the cat and unknowingly entered Sunny Days Zoo.

--

_Yeah, that's the_ **/PROLOGUE/ **_of my story! )_


	2. Chapter 2

((Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anything associated with it))

_((Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or anything associated with it))_

_Well, here's the next chapter (sorry for updating sooo late! It's all skl's fault!) _

_Enjoy! (Hopefully!!) _

_--_

Ryoma hastily chased after his beloved fur ball only to find…He was lost. To make matters worse, the tennis prince was surrounded by little kids, posters of smiling animals, and the musty smell of bird droppings and cheap perfume.

But Ryoma had a mission to accomplish—find Karupin. So he searched far and wide, high and below, and still found no sign of the elusive cat. He did find something of interest, however, Ryuzaki.

Now out of all of Ryoma's "friends" Ryuzaki was the least likely to surprise him. Sure she studdered, was terrible at directions, and was overly sensitive about her hair but he was used to it. But this was a shocker.

Ryuzaki was challenging a penguin.

"Penguin-san give that back right now!" said Ryuzaki in an angry voice. Ryoma found it hard not to laugh. Here she was with her eyebrows furrowed, cheeks puffed out, knees bent, and arms out, ready to plunge for the poor defenseless penguin at hand. "I'm asking nicely Penguin-san so give it back!"

The Penguin merely stepped back. Ryuzaki stepped forwards. The penguin started to dash away and Ryuzaki plunged. The penguin, being more coordinated than Ryuzaki, sidestepped her, sending the girl flying through the air and eventually landing on the dirt floor.

Ryoma decided now was the perfecttime to make his grand entrance. The tennis star walked over and crouched in front of Ryuzaki, facing her.

"Oi, Ryuzaki"

Silence.

"Ryuzaki."

Silence. Ryoma sighed, now he was getting bored. Ryoma attempted to shake her awake but failed. Sigh.

Ryoma decided to leave until he heard a soft yawn from behind him."

"A-Ano…Ryoma-kun?"


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Prince of Tennis or anything associated with it! Desu!

_A-Ano…Thanks for the reviews! (And thanks to __heart.broken.falling.slowly__ for telling me I spelled stuttered wrong…I appreciate it )_

_Saa, on to the story!_

--

Ryoma turned around to find Ryuzaki shakily attempting to get up—only to fall straight down to the hard, dirty floor. Ryoma sighed; this was going to be an interesting day, especially since Ryuzaki was beat up by a penguin. Ryoma walked closer to her and spoke the most comforting words he could have said to her at that moment:

"Hnn…Ryuzaki you should really stop napping on the floor, you know." Ryuzaki shot up flustered, her face as red as a sunburned tomato.

"O-Ohayo R-Ryoma-kun!" She greeted, as her face turned back to its original color. "A-Ano…I w-was wondering if –if-if you…" her face reddened again, "if-if you-you…Sawapenguinwithapinknote anywhere!"

Then Ryoma's mind clicked; there was a pink note in the penguin's mouth. So that's why she was challenging it; and all this time Ryoma thought she was a delusional penguin dueling bully.

"Hmm…it ran away over there." He pointed.

"A-Arigatou Ryoma-kun!" she thanked smiling cutely. Wait, hold on here, Ryuzaki was not cute—Kami, what was happening to him, since when was Ryuzaki cute? Well, sure she had a nice smile, had beautiful chocolate orbs, and always had a cute blush plastered on her face—but Echizen Ryoma did-not-like-her. Ryoma's inner musings were shortly broken after he realized Ryuzaki started to dash off into the penguin's direction; only to ungracefully crumple back to the floor. Ryoma instinctively grabbed unto her, only to receive an adorable bewildered expression on Ryuzaki's face and heat rising up to his cheeks—this was going to be a long day.

Ryuzaki, who expected to feel the floor's unforgiving embrace yet again, instead felt a strange comforting warmth surround her. She automatically snuggled near the warmth shrouding her only to contribute to Ryoma's increasing discomfort. Though he was incredibly uncomfortable already, he grudgingly admitted to himself a snuggling Ryuzaki still did "_turned him on"_ like Momo-sempai often called it. She snuggled to his chest just like Karupin often did (besides the turning him on part)—Wait, Karupin!

'Karupin!' Ryoma's mentally screamed. He needed to find Karupin fast! But…he needed to remove a certain girl from himself who he concluded was in a state of euphoria. Sure this flattered the prince, but he had to accomplish a mission! Girls can wait--this was due or die!

So Ryoma concluded prying her off was the quickest idea he could've don; and so he litterally pryed Ryuzaki off of him and even got to touch some things he uh...enjoyed. Due to the privacy invading actions of Ryoma, Ryuzaki quickly came to consciousness, embarrassed.

"Nani?!" she cried getting several glances from strangers. "Ano...Ryoma-kun what were you um...doing?"

"You were hugging me so I was peeling you off me." he smirked triumphant.

"Ah! Gomen nasai, Ryoma-kun!" she said, bowing. Then Ryoma--the genius he was--thought of the best idea in the world.

Ryoma winced clutching his arm tightly, and hissed a small "Ouch." Ryuzaki instantly became worried and Ryoma knew his plan was working.

"Ryoma-kun, Daijoubu?"

Silence.

"Ryoma-kun?"

Ryoma winced in pain again.

"Ryoma-kun!" Ryuzaki cried worriedly. She dashed over to his arm, grasping it gingerly. "R-Ryoma-kun, is y-your arm okay?"

Silence.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen-gomen-gomen!" she frantically apologized with her arms flailing in the air."What can I-I do to make it up to you?"

Ryoma smirked. This was _way_ too easy. Now all he had to do is say 'he needed to leave to find Karupin' and he was home sweet home.

"Betsuni." Ryoma replied as unenthusiastic as ever.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really, really?"

"_Yes_." he said slightly more agitated.

"Really, Really, Real-"

"YES."

"A-Ano Ryoma-kun but I f-feel so bad R-Ryoma-kun..." she sniffled.

Ryoma now finally realized he was emotionally retarded and didn't know what to say. Of course he regretted making Ryuzaki cry--but _what_ to say...Hmm...

"You can come help me."

'R-Really?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou, Ryoma-kun!" Her face instantly brightened. "But what are we looking for?"

"My cat, Karupin."

"O-Oh, then m-maybe I'll find penguin-san a-along the way."

"Hmm..." Ryoma started already walking off and turned around. 'You comin'?"

'Hai!"

--

Now the quest is on!desu wa.

And many guest appearances will comenya!"


End file.
